Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for recording individual three-dimensional optical images to form a global image of a dental object to be measured.
Description of the Related Art
Several recording methods are already known from the prior art in which several optical individual images are taken and then recorded. In the recording, matching areas, so-called overlapping areas, are detected and then recorded in relation to one another so that a global image is formed from the individual optical images.
When the individual images are combined, the recording may be flawed. This may for example be caused by overlapping areas that are too small, by mistakes in recording or by interfering objects, such as the tongue or cheek, in the recording area.
One disadvantage of such recording methods is that faulty dosing may result in a distorted three-dimensional image of the object and may thus cause mistakes in treatment.
Another disadvantage of this method consists of the fact that the entire measurement must be repeated if it is found that a recording is flawed.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a recording method that will permit a rapid and fault-free three-dimensional measurement of the dental object.